


i crumble completely when you cry

by nuestinsync



Series: full fluff, no angst [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync
Summary: He walked into the house to find the sofa occupied by a huddled, bathrobed ball.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: full fluff, no angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	i crumble completely when you cry

He walked into the house to find the sofa occupied by a huddled, bathrobed ball.

“I’m SOAKING!”

Jungwoo’s boyfriend laughed, mistaking cold despair for petulance.

“Well it _is_ storming out there. Do you need… hey, what’s wrong?” 

The unmistakable sound of sniffing could be heard as Jungwoo pressed his body deeper into the cushions. 

“Everything that could go wrong. Went wrong. Today,” was all he could manage. 

“No, no, you were crying?” Lucas jumped forward, grocery bags crashing to the floor in favour of a hug. 

“No… I crumble _completely_ when you cry!” Lucas tried to keep his tear ducts under wraps. 

Warm arms reaching out to embrace the invalid. 

The crushing impact of Jungwoo’s favourite blanket, if a little overzealous, landed gracelessly to engulf his gooseflesh skin under its robe. 

“Baby.” No response. 

“I’m ok. I swear,” Jungwoo continued, voice still wet but his sniffles subsiding and an appeased smile on his lips. 

His boyfriend just squeezed tighter. 

“If that’s my favourite ice cream you’ve got in that bag, that is,” Jungwoo pondered, peeking into the contents of one of the bags from the vantage point of the sofa’s edge. 

“It is. I just wanna snuggle more,” Lucas said, before dragging his hand slowly across Jungwoo’s cheek and running delicate fingers through his bangs. 

“If this was code red, believe me, I would have had that stuff out the bag by now,” he laughed. 

“How did you know it wasn’t?” 

“I just know.” 

Only softly curled fists proceeded to pummel the unfortunate latter. 

"STOP! CODE RED!"

**Author's Note:**

> if people want more chapters, lmk!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/nuestinsync#


End file.
